Jalousie Mortelle
by Because I Want You
Summary: Ils avaient tout pour être heureux à leur manière. Seulement, ils pouvaient aussi mener toute leur histoire à sa perte, sans même le vouloir… Parce que la jalousie, compagnon inévitable de l'amour, est un poison contre lequel on ne peut rien. OS Yullen


**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Katsura Hoshino.

**Genre :** Drama/Romance

**Rating **: M

**Résumé :** OS sur le couple Allen x Kanda. Lemon.

_« Ils avaient tout pour être heureux, ensemble, à leur manière. Seulement, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien mener toute leur histoire à sa perte, sans même le vouloir… Parce que la jalousie, compagnon inévitable de l'amour, est un poison contre lequel on ne peut rien. »_

* * *

><p><strong>Jalousie mortelle<strong>

Ils se détestaient trop. Trop pour que leur haine ne soit que l'expression d'une colère viscérale. Trop pour que leurs coups ne cachent pas quelque chose. Trop pour que la situation reste figée dans la violence de leurs combats quotidiens. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer éternellement à nier ce qu'ils ressentaient. Refuser de regarder leurs sentiments en face ne servait qu'à attiser encore plus la flamme, tel l'essence déversée sur un brasier. Il leur était impossible de persévérer à se détester quand, au fond d'eux, ils désiraient une relation totalement autre. Alors ils ont été contraints de baisser les armes, par eux-mêmes, obéissant à leur volonté propre. Les poings se desserrèrent, les insultes restèrent au fond de leur gorge et les provocations s'estompèrent. Les masques avaient fini par tomber à terre, entrainant dans leur chute tous les faux-semblants et tous ces secrets refoulés. Il fallait qu'ils se rendent à l'évidence : cacher ce qu'ils ressentaient dans les tréfonds de leur âme, sous une épaisse enveloppe de haine protectrice, ne les mènerait nulle part, et certainement pas sur le chemin du bonheur. Bien au contraire. Ils étaient semblables à des animaux tétanisés qui se terraient dans une grotte pour se couper du monde extérieur, monde effrayant mais aussi plein de surprises. Et eux, à force de se refuser toute tentative qui puisse les sortir de cette haine où ils s'étaient réfugiés, ils étaient tout simplement en train de se fermer aux chances que leur offrait la vie…

Ils n'étaient pas nés pour se détester mutuellement, ils étaient nés pour s'aimer, pour devenir le point d'ancrage de l'autre dans cette guerre qui n'épargnait rien ni personne. Il avait fallu une prise de conscience, beaucoup de patience et une bonne dose de maîtrise de soi pour qu'ils parviennent à s'apprivoiser l'un l'autre et à se connaître, peu à peu. Ils savaient les défauts de l'autre, il leur restait à apprendre ses qualités. Le challenge désormais défini, ils n'avaient plus qu'à le défier. Et, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître - y compris pour ceux qui les côtoyaient quotidiennement - , ils y parvinrent. Difficilement, après bien des rechutes dans le sein réconfortant de leur habituelle violence, ils avaient réussi à accepter l'autre, à reconnaître leurs sentiments et à faire la paix avec eux-mêmes. Bien sûr, ils continuaient de se disputer, cela restait un des moyens de communication qu'ils préféraient. Seulement la joute verbale avait remplacé les coups et les réconciliations sous les draps supplantaient désormais les séjours à l'infirmerie. Le bonheur, pas le bonheur pur et idéalisé mais un bonheur qui leur est propre, et qui est destiné à leur aller si bien parce qu'il est façonné à leur image ; ce bonheur était désormais là, infiltré dans leur vie, brillant comme un soleil réconfortant au milieu de cette vie de guerre effroyable qu'ils subissaient. Mais la nuit n'est jamais loin, accompagnée comme toujours de son char de ténèbres et de cauchemars…

_[…]_

Un battement d'aile de papillon peut déclencher une tempête à l'autre bout de la planète. De la même manière il suffit parfois d'un rien, d'un mot, d'une petite phrase pour semer un ouragan de troubles dans notre esprit. Une seule tache d'encre qui tombe dans un récipient rempli d'eau la trouble tout entière de manière indélébile. Les peurs enfouies et les cicatrices encore fraiches sont faciles à réveiller ou à rouvrir, un seul geste est parfois nécessaire. Il suffit d'une phrase, d'un mot ou d'un soupir pour exploser nos illusions sur nous-mêmes et pour faire ressurgir nos faiblesses qui nous paraissaient avoir été effacées. Et la personne à l'origine de ce chaos intérieur en nous n'est parfois même pas consciente des conséquences de ses actes. Parce que, pour elle, ce seraient d'autres mots, d'autres gestes qui la blesseraient au plus profond de son âme. La pluralité des sensibilités humaines explique ces blessures que nous infligeons, tous, sans même le savoir. Quand quelqu'un nous apparaît comme facile à vexer, le fait que nous ne comprenions pas pourquoi cela le blesse ne serait-il pas la véritable raison ? Nous pourrions essayer de nous mettre à la place de l'autre, sauf qu'il n'est pas nous et que nous sommes totalement différents. Chaque homme est à la fois un semblable et à la fois un étranger pour les autres. De là viennent les souffrances que nous nous infligeons mutuellement sans le vouloir. Et les résultats peuvent être terribles…

Allen était allongé sur le lit de Kanda pendant que celui-ci méditait, assis en position du lotus sur la moquette. La chambre était peu meublée : un lit en fer forgé, une commode et une table de chevet en bois sombre. Les murs nus étaient en pierre apparente, et l'âge de la construction se lisait sur leur surface polie. Une fenêtre laissait entrer une douce lumière solaire, qui donnait un peu de chaleur à l'atmosphère. Le silence était l'unique roi dans cette pièce : nécessaire à l'aîné, respecté par le plus jeune. Enfin, respecté un tant soit peu…

- Kanda ? Demanda Allen dans un murmure, le regard fixé sur le plafond.

Un haussement de sourcil, qui traduisait un certain agacement à voir sa méditation perturbée de la sorte, fut sa seule réponse.

- Kanda ? Réitéra le Maudit. Je peux te poser une question ?

Quelque chose dans sa voix, une émotion mystérieuse mais palpable, semblable à une intonation d'enfant intimidé, retint l'attention du kendoka.

- Hum ?

- Ca fait déjà deux mois qu'on est ensemble…

- Et ?

- C'est passé drôlement vite, non ? Tu penses que ça va continuer à passer vite comme ça ?

- J'sais pas.

- Moi j'espère que si, confia Allen à mi-voix, peu perturbé par le manque de loquacité, habituel, de son amant. Parce que c'est la preuve que ça fonctionne bien entre nous. Et j'ai envie que ça dure, pas toi ?

- On peut pas savoir si ça va durer.

Son intonation était détachée, à la limite de la froideur ; il s'agissait de prendre de la distance et du recul, d'éloigner le danger de cette question, de reporter à plus tard le moment fatidique où la forte implication de ses sentiments devrait être assumée et exprimée. Il n'était pas encore prêt à montrer que son cœur de glace ne s'était pas révélé imprenable. Seulement il ignorait que ces quelques mots avaient profondément heurté son compagnon…

Certaines blessures font partie de nous à jamais, et Allen avait été meurtri pour toujours par le rejet et l'abandon dont il avait fait l'objet dans son enfance. A la Congrégation, il se sentait enfin à sa place, parmi les siens, au cœur d'une famille. Même si Lenalee était livrée avec un frère aux tendances psychopathes plus que prononcées, même si Lavi était amené à partir un jour ou l'autre du fait de son statut de Bookman, même si Miranda était totalement névrosée, ils étaient tous ensemble plongés dans une guerre plus grande qu'eux. Et, à leur plus grand soulagement, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter les uns sur les autres dans n'importe quelle situation. Il valait mieux : leur vie dépendait des autres et de leur bonne entente. Finalement, toute cette sanglante histoire avait au moins pour côté positif de les avoir rapprochés, eux qui étaient à part dans ce monde : celui qui était aveugle, celle qui manquait cruellement de confiance en elle-même, celui qui s'avérait être aussi sociable qu'un iceberg, celui qui avait les cheveux blancs et une cicatrice rouge, celle que personne ne pouvait approcher sans risquer sa peau, celui qui vivait sans attache depuis toujours, celui qui était resté isolé du monde dans son grand château… Ils avaient tous leurs failles, leurs côtés fantasques et leurs défauts ; le statut d'exorciste les avait liés inéluctablement et transformés en compagnons, en amis, voir en amants…

Malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il côtoyait quotidiennement, Allen était rassuré d'avoir des amis sur qui compter, et il avait peu à peu oublié cette maligne frayeur d'être abandonné, de se retrouver seul une nouvelle fois. La solitude fait tellement de mal, nous souffrons de l'isolement des autres : sommes-nous si imparfaits, si mauvais au point d'être ainsi laissé dans un coin ? Qu'est-ce qui repousse les autres en nous ? Qu'avons-nous fait pour récolter de l'indifférence ? La solitude est une mort à petits feux : elle nous coupe du monde pour nous amener à nous détester violement. Et n'importe qui veut y échapper. Le Maudit ne faisait pas exception. Or, les paroles de Kanda avaient puissamment ravivé ses anciennes craintes : le kendoka ne croyait donc pas que leur relation puisse être solide ? Leur relation était-elle sincère pour lui ? Comptait-il l'abandonner, lui aussi, un jour ? Des questions sombres défilaient dans son esprit, semant doute et confusion sur leur passage. L'angoisse lui serrait de plus en plus la gorge tandis que ses yeux se mettaient à piquer, mais une part de lui désirait en savoir davantage sur le sens de ses paroles. Ses anciennes blessures le rendaient peut-être excessif et il pouvait se méprendre sur la signification véritable de cette terrible phrase : « on ne peut pas savoir si ça va durer ».

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu dis ça parce qu'on risque d'être tué ? Interrogea-t-il de la voix étranglée de celui qui cherche à tout prix à se raccrocher à ses espoirs.

- Non pas que pour ça. C'est juste que personne ne peut savoir ce qui peut se passer. Aujourd'hui n'est pas demain. Et demain, on ne voudra peut-être plus continuer, on rencontrera peut-être quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui nous conviendra mieux… Qui sait ?

De silencieuses larmes au goût de sel glissaient lentement sur les joues d'Allen désormais… Sa pire crainte venait de se réaliser : il était le seul à croire dans l'avenir de cette relation car, un jour, Kanda partirait et ne reviendrait jamais… Il continuait de fixer obstinément le plafond, laissant la tristesse s'échapper de ses yeux jusqu'à épuisement.

Le silence reprit ses droits, sauf qu'il était à présent pesant et inconfortable. La méditation du kendoka était davantage parasitée dans cette nouvelle ambiance que dans les moments où la voix du Moyashi résonnait à ses oreilles. Au fond de lui, il sentait que ses mots avaient été maladroits, que ses paroles avaient été violentes et blessantes, que sa voix avait poignardé le cœur de son amant. Mais il était incapable de lutter contre lui-même, contre l'héritage que lui avaient laissé des années d'asociabilité entretenue et de solitude recherchée. Il avait refusé toute tentative de rapprochement, toute manifestation d'affection ; et il en avait oublié que l'autre n'est pas qu'une souffrance en devenir qu'il faut à tout prix écarter… Il sentait qu'il devait s'excuser, seulement il ignorait comment s'y prendre et il craignait de prononcer des mots encore plus dévastateurs pour Allen. Alors, il finit par se lever avec grâce et il s'approcha de son amant, toujours allongé sur le lit et dont les yeux s'étaient taris mais contemplaient toujours le plafond d'un regard vide. Il se pencha au-dessus de son visage inexpressif et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il tentait de lui demander pardon au travers de ce doux contact éphémère, en espérant que son message passe…

_[…]_

Le Maudit répondit à cet appel : était-ce parce qu'il voulait profiter de Kanda avant que tout ne s'éteigne ? Ou était-ce parce qu'il avait perçu des regrets chez lui ? Peut-être bien un mélange des deux, le tout porté par un espoir inaltérable… Le fait est que leurs lèvres étaient désormais jointes et que leurs langues ne tardèrent pas à se trouver à leur tour… Les mains du plus jeune s'accrochèrent au cou du kendoka pour l'attirer davantage à lui. Malgré tout ce que celui-ci pouvait dire, il ne cessait de provoquer un désir insatiable chez son amant… Il ne se priva donc pas pour prendre la situation en main et, prestement, il se mit à califourchon sur Allen avant de plonger son visage dans son cou de neige. Sa bouche parsema la peau tendre de baisers, et il sentit les mains de son compagnon se crisper dans ses cheveux d'ébène tandis qu'un soupir de bien-être lui échappait. Un sourire se dessina sur ses fines lèvres face à ces premières manifestations de plaisir… En représailles, les mains du Maudit descendirent le long de ses épaules, caressèrent ses muscles à travers le débardeur de coton blanc et, avec habileté, délièrent sa ceinture rapidement.

- Je vois que tu es pressé… susurra Kanda à son oreille.

Il mordilla le lobe de cette dernière, point qu'il savait sensible chez son Moyashi. Affirmation une nouvelle fois confirmée par les mains qui s'agrippèrent à son pantalon par réflexe puis qui se firent plus frénétiques pour lui enlever son pantalon. Celui-ci glissa rapidement et fut expédié dans un coin d'un coup de jambe. Les mains du plus jeune effleurèrent alors l'intimité du kendoka avant de s'attaquer à son boxer. Le Japonais décida d'employer la manière forte pour déshabiller à son tour son amant. Il saisit Mugen, toujours présente à ses côtés, et il la dégaina, sous le regard perplexe d'Allen. Il glissa la lame entre le T-shirt et la peau de nacre, le contact froid du métal faisait tressaillir l'Anglais tout en allumant en lui une étincelle de pur désir, et, d'un geste vif, il ramena l'épée vers lui, déchirant le tissu sur toute sa longueur. Les lambeaux ne furent bientôt qu'un lointain souvenir et, penché au-dessus de lui, Kanda put caresser avec délice le torse de son compagnon de ses mains fermes et attentionnées. Ses cheveux, dénoués, tombaient en cascade sur la peau ivoire du corps en-dessous de lui, corps qui était parcouru de petits frissons de plaisir à ce contact. Mais le Moyashi ne resta pas inactif : dans un mouvement de passion sauvage, il s'empara des lèvres de son aîné avec voracité. Sa langue emportait sa jumelle dans une danse endiablée où se joignirent quelques mordillements provocateurs. Les mains des deux jeunes hommes jouaient à se perdre dans les cheveux, les courbes, les plis du corps de l'autre. Elles caressaient, effleuraient, griffaient comme une mutuelle tentative d'appropriation, de fusion… Ils se cherchaient pour mieux s'explorer, ils prenaient le contrôle pour mieux se laisser aller, ils donnaient le plaisir pour mieux s'y offrir.

Quand le baiser fougueux s'acheva pour leur laisser reprendre leur respiration, le Maudit en profita pour revenir à sa précédente occupation : défaire le brun de son boxer… Il descendit jusqu'aux fesses fermes et, s'introduisant sous le tissu, il les caressa avec délectation. Il se permit de s'emparer des hanches fines, afin de l'amener encore davantage vers lui, mais il résista à la tentation de laisser ses mains effleurer l'intimité du Japonais. Il réservait cet endroit pour plus tard, le feu devait être attiser progressivement en eux avant de les submerger complètement. Il entendit son amant lâcher un soupir rauque à son oreille. Ce dernier était justement en train de s'occuper de son cou : baisant, léchant, suçotant la peau sucrée qui lui était offerte, comme si sa soif de lui ne connaissait aucun repos, aucune satisfaction. Quand il se mit à mordiller sa jugulaire, le jeune homme à la cicatrice s'agrippa au fessier musclé qu'il était en train de masser. Une fois la surprise estompée, il délaissa le boxer : un de ses doigts remonta la colonne vertébrale de Kanda en l'effleurant, ce qui provoqua en lui des frissons incontrôlés. Il le prit ensuite par les épaules, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau mate, et il se releva pour se retrouver face au kendoka. Même si ses jambes étaient toujours prisonnières, l'Anglais fit basculer son compagnon sur le côté de manière à inverser leur position antérieure. A lui de mener la danse, au moins le temps d'une valse effrénée…

Il débuta par des retrouvailles passionnées avec les lèvres tentatrices de son aîné. Les baisers, pures expressions de folle passion enflammée, s'enchainèrent : leurs langues se cherchaient et se provoquaient, leurs dents mordillaient la chair rosée, leurs souffles saccadés ne faisaient plus qu'un. Les mains d'Allen encadraient le cou du brun qui, lui, laissait les siennes parcourir le dos fin et musclé. Puis, la bouche du plus jeune descendit jusqu'aux boutons de chair où elle s'attarda plus que de raison. Il parsema d'abord cette partie du corps de doux baisers papillons légers, avant que sa langue ne rejoigne sa partie pour se délecter de la peau au goût de sel. Elle décrivait des arabesques qui avaient pour centre les perles rosées et qui étaient de plus en plus petites. Les lèvres finirent par s'emparer d'une de ces tentations pour le suçoter avec passion. Les mains du Japonais vinrent s'égarer dans les cheveux blancs, signe que cette initiative était appréciée à sa juste valeur. Ensuite, le Maudit redessina du bout des doigts le magnifique tatouage qui parcourait le torse de son amant. Il admirait cette particularité qui ne faisait qu'ajouter à la perfection de ce corps d'Apollon. Chacun de ses gestes était d'ailleurs empreint d'une admiration, d'une vénération pour cet être sublime qu'il ne cessait de découvrir, toujours plus sous le charme. Il effleura d'ailleurs son bas-ventre avec respect et désir ; d'abord avec son index, rejoint bientôt par ses semblables, puis supplantés par ses lèvres. La victime de ces attentions se contracta à ce contact léger comme une brise et il resserra sa prise sur les cheveux blancs. Les mains coquines du jeune homme à la cicatrice en profitèrent pour ôter prestement le boxer qui les gênait, libérant l'érection naissante qui y était emprisonnée.

Ce fut alors le moment choisi par Kanda pour réagir : il profita d'un moment d'inattention du Moyashi pour reprendre la position dominante d'un coup de bassin efficace. Il se pencha au-dessus de lui, une lueur de désir dans son regard enflammé et un sourire de prédateur sur ses lèvres. La ceinture et le pantalon de l'Anglais furent rapidement éliminés de la partie, et le boxer valsa sans plus tarder à l'autre bout de la pièce : les gentilles caresses avaient bien assez duré… Après un baiser fiévreux où la passion écrasait sans pitié la tendresse, leurs respirations se firent plus haletantes et la chaleur de leurs corps grimpa d'un cran, pendant que la luxure bouillonnait dans leurs veines. Le kendoka délaissa alors la bouche, devenue purpurine sous les morsures infligées, pour descendre lascivement jusqu'à l'objet tant convoité. Sans plus de cérémonie, il embrassa la verge tendue, arrachant un gémissement à la fois de surprise et de plaisir à son amant. Celui-ci payait à présent pour l'attente qu'il lui avait fait subir précédemment… Il ferma les yeux sans même s'en rendre compte quand la langue commença à décrire de petits cercles autour de son gland. Bon Dieu, que c'était divin… Des milliers de sensations déferlaient en lui à ce contact, toutes aussi fortes les unes que les autres…

Un nouveau gémissement, plus rauque, s'échappa de sa gorge, ce qui encouragea le brun à augmenter la cadence, tout en restant délicat. Il accueillit plus profondément Allen entre ses lèvres, le prenant quasiment en entier dans sa bouche. Quand ses dents effleurèrent doucement la verge, il sentit des ongles s'enfoncer profondément dans la peau de son dos puis glisser lentement le long de ses côtes. De profondes griffures, qui seraient bientôt effacées, témoignèrent de la perte de contrôle subie par le Maudit, à cet instant précis, face à la vague de plaisir qui déferla jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Le Japonais commença alors à faire de lents va-et-vient, accompagnés par sa langue. Progressivement, il augmenta le rythme, au fur et à mesure que les cris étouffés se substituaient aux grognements incontrôlés, dans une respiration toujours plus saccadée. Alors que les étoiles commencèrent à prendre possession des yeux gris, alors que le corps se tendait à l'extrême sous la force du plaisir, alors que la jouissance libératrice se dessinait à l'horizon, la bouche de Kanda cessa toute caresse et libéra doucement la verge, douloureuse de luxure inassouvie. Surpris, le jeune homme à la cicatrice rouvrit ses yeux embrumés par une volupté trop vite avortée et il croisa le regard empli de sadisme de son compagnon. Avant de connaître l'ultime bien-être, il était obligé de subir la souffrance d'une frustration poussée à l'extrême…

Heureusement, son aîné était lui aussi sous l'emprise d'un incontrôlable désir enflammé, et l'impatience d'atteindre le paroxysme de la jouissance était lisible dans ses yeux noirs, qui brillaient de convoitise. Tout en s'emparant des tentatrices lèvres rouges de son amant, il introduisit un doigt en lui et il étouffa dans un baiser l'habituel gémissement de douleur qui s'en suivit. Quand il sentit Allen se détendre, grâce aux caresses de son autre main sur sa virilité, son majeur pénétra à son tour dans l'anneau de chair et les mouvements d'aller-retour suivirent, dans un rythme croissant. Une fois que le corps se fut habitué à sa présence, il fit entrer son membre dressé d'un coup de bassin dépourvu de douceur, pressé de sentir la chair enserrée autour de lui. Face à ce soudain déchirement provoqué dans ses entrailles, le plus jeune ne put retenir une plainte sonore, sa tête rejetée en arrière dans un geste inconscient, ses muscles crispés devant la souffrance de cette brutale intrusion. Les mains habiles réussirent cependant à le sortir de ce moment d'inconfort, elles effleuraient sa peau de tous les côtés, elles attisaient son désir pour le ramener à la volupté. Puis le kendoka fit de larges mouvements de hanches, il s'infiltrait toujours plus profondément dans son Moyashi, qui se détendait au fur et à mesure que son point sensible était stimulé. Les yeux mi-clos et les doigts crispés dans les draps en-dessous de lui, celui-ci se laissait mener dans cette danse imposée, il se laissait aller dans les bras de son cavalier, il se laissait emporter par la mélodie sensuelle, où se mêlaient et se fondaient leurs souffles haletants, leurs soupirs étouffés et leurs voix rauques… Le rythme de l'allure se ralentit pour que le plaisir ne submerge pas tout de suite les deux exorcistes, mais pour qu'au contraire, il les emporte encore en son sein, le temps d'une ultime valse de débauche entre leurs deux corps…

Le Maudit prit la tête de Kanda entre ses mains et l'attira jusqu'à son visage pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, retour à la source première de leur ivresse commune. Leurs deux langues se liaient et se déliaient de manière fusionnelle et lascive. Les mains de l'un couraient le long du dos de son amant, effleurant et caressant la peau frissonnante sous l'effet de la fièvre érotique qui s'était emparée d'eux, les ongles dessinant de longues trainées de griffures sur la surface de l'épiderme velouté… Les doigts de l'autre s'amusaient avec le membre dressé entre leurs deux bas-ventres, pur jeu de délectation de sentir son compagnon se tendre davantage encore sous les légères caresses infligées à répétition. L'esprit embrumé par la jouissance toute proche mais qui se refusait encore à lui, l'Anglais bougea son bassin pour inciter le brun à accentuer de nouveau la cadence. Les vagues de plaisir qui se succédaient en lui, toujours plus fortes, toujours plus brutales, provoquaient un embrasement endiablé de son désir, et il ne lui était plus possible de résister davantage à toutes ces sensations d'enivrement. Il succombait face à ses sens, il s'abandonnait à la luxure, il s'immolait sur l'autel de la volupté ; et il invitait Kanda à le rejoindre sans plus attendre… Cet appel reçut une réponse supérieure à ses attentes : les mouvements reprirent, plus amples et plus passionnés. Leurs deux corps, en harmonie, s'arquaient sensuellement, leurs émotions étaient décuplées, leurs âmes se mêlaient au cœur de leur ivresse mutuelle. Ils se perdaient dans les arcanes de leurs chairs dont le plaisir tout entier était satisfait : ils ne savaient plus ce qu'effleuraient leurs mains, ce que caressaient leurs doigts, ce qu'emprisonnaient leurs lèvres… Ils étaient seulement conscients du ballet dont ils étaient les créateurs, et qui les emportait si loin, à la fois en et hors d'eux… Les étoiles entouraient et infiltraient leurs deux corps unis, le bien-être submergeait chacune de leurs cellules, le nom de l'autre était répété comme une litanie entre deux respirations, deux gémissements, deux exclamations… Un dernier cri rauque mourut dans sa gorge avant qu'Allen ne succombe et jouisse dans l'étau chaud de leurs bas-ventres. Il retomba, épuisé, vidé, sur le matelas, les yeux fermés, le plaisir infiltré dans chacune de ses veines… La vision du masque de l'orgasme sur ce visage d'ange fit venir à son tour le Japonais, qui donna un ultime coup de bassin pour achever cette danse, puis qui se déversa dans son Moyashi, avant de le rejoindre parmi les astres qui valsaient pour eux. Les yeux assombris par l'assouvissement du désir, le souffle haletant, il se retira et s'écroula à côté de son amant, entourant sa taille de ses bras dans un dernier geste de possession amoureuse.

_[…]_

Le lendemain matin, quand Allen ouvrit les yeux, les draps étaient froids autour de lui, le lit était vide, il était seul. Il se doutait bien que Kanda avait du partir, probablement pour s'entraîner. De toute façon, il s'était vite rendu compte que son petit-ami n'aimait guère rester au lit sans rien faire une fois qu'il était réveillé. C'était un trait de son caractère, et le Maudit avait fini par s'y habituer. Seulement, ce matin, la phrase de la veille, cet affreux : « On peut pas savoir si ça va durer », et l'explication cauchemardesque qui avait suivi tournaient inlassablement dans sa tête, tel un disque sans fin. Et il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'un jour il finirait par se réveiller dans un lit vide devenu trop grand pour lui, comme à cet instant, et que, cette fois, personne ne viendrait plus jamais réchauffer les draps blancs par sa présence… Ce jour là, il se retrouvait seul à nouveau, le cœur abandonné au néant… Parce qu'il en était persuadé : le Japonais finirait par partir, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il finirait par réaliser que leur histoire n'était qu'une passade à ses yeux ; ou alors il rencontrerait quelqu'un de mieux, ce qui n'était pas difficile à trouver selon le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Dans tous les cas de figure qu'il imaginait, il finissait irrémédiablement par le perdre… Trop de doutes hantaient son âme pour que les paroles du kendoka ne l'atteignent pas en plein cœur et ne fassent pas voler en éclat la maigre confiance qu'il avait en lui… Il craignait trop de se retrouver abandonné une nouvelle fois par les gens qu'il aimait que la moindre suspicion devenait un véritable poison pour son cœur. Et le venin que lui avait injecté le brun sans s'en rendre compte était malin, vicieux et extrêmement malsain…

L'exorciste finit par se lever, la vague à l'âme et la tristesse au cœur. Et pourtant, il l'aimait plus que tout… Il avait fait tellement d'efforts pour l'accepter que, maintenant, il ne pouvait plus nier, il ne pouvait plus lutter, il ne pouvait que subir… Il était condamné à rester la marionnette consciente et consentante de sentiments trop forts, d'une passion trop violente, d'une dépendance trop enracinée en lui. La volonté de combattre cet amour, même si il était sans avenir, était complètement absente, de toute façon. Seul subsistait, toujours plus solide, toujours plus déterminé, le désir de ne faire qu'un avec l'aimé. Respirer l'odeur envoutante de sa peau, sentir son souffle dans son cou, emprisonner ses lèvres : il s'abreuverait auprès de lui aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon, sinon l'existence lui deviendrait insupportable… Alors, il se tairait, il masquerait ses craintes, il ne montrerait pas sa douleur ; juste dans le but de rester avec lui, d'augmenter l'espérance de vie de leur relation. Et il ouvrirait l'œil, avec méfiance, guettant sans relâche celui qui serait capable de tout briser, celui qui se révèlerait être son remplaçant. La jalousie, tumeur pernicieuse des cœurs amoureux, trouvait en lui le terrain parfait pour dévoiler progressivement ses aspects les plus noirs, ses vices les plus inavouables, ses crimes les plus condamnables… Mais toutes ces émotions devaient rester secrètes, rien ne devait filtrer, il fallait absolument agir comme si rien n'avait été dit et comme si aucune blessure n'avait été rouverte. Il fallait le garder, repousser à ses extrêmes limites l'abandon prochain. A tout prix.

De toute façon, jouer son rôle, il savait le faire. Trop bien, peut-être ? Qu'importe que les ténèbres enserrent son cœur de leurs anneaux étouffants, il avait appris à sourire, malgré tout. Il réconfortait les autres, il les consolait, il leur redonnait espoir. Et lui, il pleurait intérieurement. Seulement, cette attitude était au fond un pur égoïsme : elle lui permettait de se protéger de ses camarades, de les connaître tout en préservant ses propres secrets. Quand il recevait les confidences des autres, ceux-ci ne lui demandaient pas les siennes en échange : ils partaient du principe que, si il avait besoin de parler, il viendrait s'épancher auprès d'eux. Comme eux le faisaient avec lui. Seulement il n'allait jamais vers eux, il préférait demeurer en tête à tête avec lui-même dans les moments les plus sombres. Bien sûr, parfois, il n'était pas assez fort pour conserver son sourire, pour garder un visage rassurant, pour contenir ses larmes. Certaines choses échappent parfois à notre volonté par la violence des sentiments qu'elles provoquent. Mais, là, son esprit ne devait pas fléchir devant son cœur : les apparences étaient à conserver, et il n'échouerait pas. Il conserverait son bonheur, même si cela sonnerait faux dans son cœur à lui et que l'ombre de l'abandon ne cesserait jamais de s'approcher toujours plus dangereusement. Il était prêt à tous les sacrifices si il parvenait à rester auprès de Kanda un jour, une heure ou même une minute de plus.

Il l'aimait, le reste ne valait rien.

_[…]_

Kanda s'installa à une table libre du réfectoire, encore peu rempli vu qu'il était seulement onze heures et demie. Mais il venait toujours à cette heure-ci, afin d'éviter l'affluence justement. Il s'assit et commença à déguster lentement ses habituels sobas. Pour son plus grand agacement, Lavi, qu'il surnommait affectueusement « lapin crétin » dans son esprit, vint le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard. Le Bookman ne prêta aucune attention au soupir hostile du kendoka quand il prit place en face de lui, il avait plus que l'habitude à présent.

- Bonjour mon petit Yu ! Comment ça va ?

- M'appelle pas comme ça… Je vais devoir de te le dire combien de fois pour que tu comprennes ? Tu veux que j'emploie la manière forte peut-être… Mugen serait enchantée de te rencontrer.

- Je vois que tu es en forme aujourd'hui, quoiqu'un peu ronchon… Allen n'a pas bien fait son boulot hier ou quoi ?

Le regard noir que Kanda lui lança à cet instant précis aurait fait détalé de peur n'importe qui, sauf ce téméraire inconscient de Lavi… Repoussant l'idée tentatrice de découper ce morveux en fines rondelles pour lui apprendre une bonne fois pour toute à laisser les gens tranquilles pendant le repas, le brun prit une bouchée de soba afin de retrouver son calme.

- Lavi, arrête un peu de l'embêter ! Intervint une jeune femme qui portait l'uniforme de la Congrégation comme personne, et qui n'était autre que Lenalee. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas bien d'éprouver sa patience. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a fait des progrès que tu dois te sentir obligé de tester ses limites…

En entendant la dernière phrase, le sourcil gauche du kendoka s'arqua de surprise : que voulait-elle dire par là ? La brune comprit son interrogation silencieuse, elle connaissait ses expressions depuis le temps qu'ils se côtoyaient…

- Ce que je veux dire par là, Kanda, c'est que tu es un peu plus sociable ces derniers temps. Ce sont des changements infimes mais tu souris moins furtivement, tu t'énerves moins vite… Tu agis moins comme si nous étions d'un côté et toi tout seul d'un autre. Je pense juste qu'Allen te fait beaucoup de bien.

Le Japonais manqua s'étouffer devant ces paroles : était-ce donc vrai ? Devenait-il plus sociable depuis qu'il sortait avec le Moyashi ? Combien de personnes l'avaient remarqué ? Et POURQUOI, lui, il ne s'était rendu compte de rien ? Il n'avait quand même pas changé à ce point ! Il admettait qu'il avait fait quelques efforts pour se montrer moins glacial envers les autres, pour faire plaisir à Allen. Bon, d'accord… Pour qu'Allen arrête de lui faire des reproches à longueur de journées. Bon, et surtout parce qu'il lui avait promis… Oh, et puis, oui, il avait cédé devant le chantage du plus jeune… Mais, pour sa défense, il en avait des arguments ! Le mot abstinence n'aurait jamais du être inventé… Ce n'était qu'un odieux instrument de torture !

Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait beau se montrer un peu plus sympathique de temps à autre, il n'en restait pas moins un glaçon asocial quand même ! Lenalee croyait que ce trait de caractère allait finir par disparaître, mais elle était bien trop optimiste ! Yuu Kanda resterait Yuu Kanda, et cela sous-entendait un caractère irascible capable de faire trembler toute la Congrégation sous la menace de Mugen.

- Si tu le dis, lâcha-t-il froidement, histoire de briser net ses stupides espérances.

Mais, le sourire de Lenalee devint, au contraire, plus grand, provoquant chez le kendoka une brusque envie de lui arracher de la figure pour le piétiner. Malheureusement, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines…

- En tout cas, personne ne peut nier qu'il te fait beaucoup de bien d'une autre manière, commenta Lavi avec une lueur perverse dans le regard.

- Ca ne te regarde pas lapin crétin, gronda le brun en dégainant son katana, rapide comme l'éclair.

- Ne t'énerves pas mon petit Yu, y'a aucun mal à se faire du bien !

- Tu tiens pas à ta vie ou quoi, baka usagi ?

- Bien sûr que si. Si je meurs, nous n'aurons plus aucune chance ensemble ! Ce serait trop bête de réduire à néant notre amour par un simple geste de colère !

Il avait à peine fini de parler qu'il se baissa rapidement pour éviter de justesse la lame tranchante de Mugen, qui passa à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

- Lenalee, empêche-le de me tuer !

- Tu te débrouilles Lavi. Tu l'as bien cherché sur ce coup-là… répondit la jeune femme d'un air détaché.

Face aux coups répétés en sa direction, l'apprenti Bookman choisit de s'enfuir, appliquant à la lettre l'adage « Courage, fuyons ! », un kendoka fulminant de rage sur ses talons. Aucun des deux ne remarqua qu'Allen était planté au milieu du réfectoire, et ce depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Lenalee ne l'aperçut qu'en se retournant pour suivre la course-poursuite des yeux. Son rire cristallin mourut dans sa gorge quand elle vit le visage grave du jeune homme à la cicatrice.

- Allen-kun ! Tout va bien ?

- Hein ? Heu, oui, oui… Et toi comment ça va ?

Un sourire éclatant se colla sur les lèvres du Maudit, tandis que résonnaient encore à ses oreilles les dernières paroles de Lavi. Il n'ignorait pas qu'il s'agissait d'une provocation, d'une blague de la part de l'exorciste. Seulement, il ne parvenait pas à faire taire cette petite voix au fond de lui qui lui murmurait que cet amour était possible… Il savait que le roux était attiré par les hommes, il lui avait avoué lors d'une soirée trop arrosée. Alors pourquoi ne serait-il pas tombé amoureux de Kanda, ou pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas coucher avec lui ? Le Japonais était très séduisant, personne ne serait capable de le nier : il était fin et musclé, ses yeux sombres étaient envoutants et ses lèvres charnues étaient un appel au désir. De son côté, l'apprenti Bookman avait des qualités physiques très enviables : un regard coquin, des yeux verts mystérieux, un corps bien entretenu ; et il était en plus un dragueur invétéré qui s'y connaissait pour faire succomber quelqu'un à ses charmes… Tous deux, ils formeraient un beau couple, sûrement plus solide que le sien… Lavi saurait mieux que lui comment s'y prendre pour continuer d'attiser l'étincelle entre eux, et pour combler parfaitement son amant… L'idée que le kendoka le quitte pour le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu s'insinua perfidement dans l'esprit, déjà ébranlé, d'Allen. Et une jalousie malsaine ne tarda pas à s'installer solidement dans son cœur fragile et meurtri, pour s'y blottir confortablement et ne plus s'y déloger…

_[…]_

Les semaines passaient et le mal-être d'Allen ne cessait de croître… Le jour, il couvait son petit-ami du regard, observant chacun de ses gestes, guettant un éventuel changement, cherchant un indice sur ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. La nuit, il enchaînait sans interruption les cauchemars : Kanda se lassait de lui et le quittait, Kanda disparaissait sans prévenir, Kanda le trompait avec Lavi… Ce dernier était de loin le plus récurent car cette idée s'était transformée en doute, et elle le taraudait vraiment. Elle détruisait tout son équilibre intérieur sur son passage : fini la confiance, fini le bonheur, fini la paix. Il ne restait plus que de la suspicion et de la peur. Une peur violente et intestine. Une peur qu'il refoulait tous les jours, alors qu'elle poignardait son cœur toujours plus profondément, le laminant en mille morceaux. Et il réussissait à tout masquer, puisant sa force dans l'origine même de sa crainte : son amour pour le kendoka. Il souhaitait plus que tout lui montrer que, lui, il était capable de le rendre heureux et de le combler. Plus que l'autre, même si lui n'y croyait pas. Il désirait le voir s'attacher à lui afin qu'il renonce à partir un jour. Il voulait lui prouver qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble… Dans ce but, il évitait de déclencher des disputes, il ne protestait devant aucune proposition de son amant, il se donnait tout entier à lui sans rien attendre en retour, à part l'engagement qu'un futur existerait entre eux… Il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour tuer dans l'œuf le moment où il finirait de nouveau seul. Il refusait d'être abandonné encore une fois, et surtout pas par celui qu'il aimait…

Les rayons du soleil réveillèrent le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs ce matin là. Il étendit la main dans le lit, à la recherche du corps chaud de son amant, mais il ne trouva que les draps froids. Un grognement insatisfait lui échappa : même quand le soleil lui servait de réveil matin, il se levait toujours après lui ! Il s'extirpa de la couette à regrets et, après une douche rapide, il s'habilla et sortit pour se diriger vers le réfectoire. La journée commençait de manière habituelle : il sourit à Lenalee quand il la croisa avec une cafetière destinée aux scientifiques, il parla un peu avec Jerry qui s'activait à lui préparer son gargantuesque petit-déjeuner, il mangea en compagnie de Lavi avec qui il discuta joyeusement… Tout se déroulait comme tous les jours. Mais ce n'était que le commencement, et Allen était loin d'imaginer ce qui allait arriver. En effet, le soir, après le dîner, Kanda le rejoignit dans sa chambre, ce qui arrivait rarement. La surprise se dessina sur le visage du Maudit qui ne l'attendait pas. Ravi de cette visite inattendue, il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- T'as passé une bonne journée ?

- Ouais…

- T'as fait quoi ? Tu t'es entrainé ?

- Dis, je peux te parler ? Le coupa le kendoka, l'air grave.

- Heu, oui, bien sûr… Vas-y.

Le Japonais s'assit sur le lit et, d'un geste, invita son amant à en faire de même. Celui-ci obtempéra sans rien dire : il ne ressentait que trop bien l'importance et le sérieux que cette future discussion avait pour l'autre ; pour lui ?

- Allen, je suis désolée mais je dois te le dire… Nous deux, c'est fini, avoua-t-il dans un souffle. On peut plus continuer…

- Pourquoi ?

Ce mot résonna dans l'air comme un coup de tonnerre.

- Parce que ce n'est plus pareil qu'avant pour moi…

- Mais, il y a sûrement une solution, un moyen… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je peux peut-être faire en sorte que ça s'arrange…

Supplique de l'ultime espoir, de la dernière chance ; volonté de réparer ce qui est en train de se briser ; refus de se résoudre à l'implacable réalité, à la mort irréversible de leur relation. Il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser partir sans tout tenter, il devait trouver comment le garder encore auprès de lui, il lui fallait retarder encore un peu le moment où son cœur sombrerait irrémédiablement vers le néant pour y demeurer à jamais…

- Dis-moi ce que je peux faire, je te promets que je le ferais…

- Je sais, répondit Kanda dans un soupir désolé. Mais il n'y a rien à faire. Je ne peux plus rester avec toi… Je ne veux plus continuer.

D'autres paroles venues du passé vinrent s'allier à celles-ci, tel un écho : « Et demain, on ne voudra peut-être plus continuer, on rencontrera peut-être quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui nous conviendra mieux… ». Cet instant avait été prédit par le kendoka, et il était désormais en train de s'accomplir, sans que les efforts du Maudit n'aient un quelconque résultat… Il avait pourtant tout tenté, dans le fol désir d'empêcher ces mots d'être prononcés. Mais, il avait misérablement échoué : il ne voulait plus de lui, il ne voulait plus de son amour, il ne voulait plus d'eux… Il ne réalisa même pas que ses joues étaient à présent couvertes de larmes, qui, nombreuses, glissaient silencieusement sur sa peau blanche. La seule chose qu'il ressentait était cet organe dans sa poitrine dont les battements s'affolaient dans un rythme désordonné, ce cœur qui, suspendu au-dessus du vide de la solitude, se préparait à se briser en milliers de morceaux, ce noyau de son corps et de son âme qui éclatait de douleur dans sa poitrine…

- Je suis sincèrement désolé… Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir mais je me devais d'être honnête envers toi.

Le Japonais était véritablement touché par la souffrance qui émanait du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Il savait très bien que celui-ci l'aimait énormément et que cette nouvelle était un anéantissement complet pour lui ; mais il ignorait à quel point il comptait pour lui dans ce ténébreux monde de guerre où toutes les lumières finissaient par s'éteindre, y compris l'astre tellement plus lumineux que ses semblables qu'il était… Cette méconnaissance s'expliquait d'une façon relativement simple : l'affection, l'amitié ou l'amour ne symbolisaient pas les mêmes espérances pour eux, ces attachements occupaient une place différente chez l'un et l'autre, ces émotions ne se manifestaient pas d'une manière identique en eux. Ils étaient différents ; et, si ils en avaient été rapprochés, cela les éloignait également sur certains points, notamment sur celui de l'importance des sentiments.

Au bout d'un moment, Kanda se leva afin de laisser celui qui a été son amant seul avec son chagrin intarissable. Le voir en pleurs le gênait beaucoup plus qu'il acceptait de l'admettre… Puis, après son départ, Allen pourrait trouver du réconfort auprès de ses amis, ils savaient mieux s'y prendre pour consoler quelqu'un que lui. Il se dirigea donc vers la porte, d'un pas silencieux.

- Attends… l'arrêta l'Anglais. Je voudrais savoir… Il y a quelqu'un ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? Répéta-t-il devant l'air interrogatif de son interlocuteur.

Le kendoka soupira, une expression ennuyée sur le visage, avant de hocher lentement la tête. Il lui devait la vérité…

- Qui ?

- Je ne pense pas que tu devrais le savoir… Ca vaut mieux pour toi que…

- Dis-moi son nom ! Dis-moi qui c'est !

- Lavi…

Les yeux d'Allen s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise : non, ça ne pouvait pas être le cas… Ces pires craintes n'avaient quand même pas pu se réaliser à ce point, si ? Une nouvelle vague de larmes vint déferler dans ses pupilles et ses mains se crispèrent sous la souffrance des coups de poignard que son cœur recevait. Ce simple nom, « Lavi », ce ton gêné et désolé, cet air de pitié sur son visage, tout se répétait sans fin dans son esprit. Le son de la porte qui se referme parvint à ses oreilles : Kanda était parti, définitivement parti, pour toujours… Le jeune homme s'écroula sur son lit, les perles salées de ses yeux ravageant de manière discontinue ses joues. Il enfouit sa tête dans les draps, vaine tentative d'étouffer sa souffrance. Son âme, son corps, son cœur : tout son être réclamait la présence du brun à grands cris… La solitude ne l'assaillait pas encore, mais il était déjà en manque de l'aimé. Seulement, il était seul à présent, il avait été incapable de le retenir… Le kendoka s'était tourné vers un autre, vers celui qui le méritait davantage car il était beau, séduisant, intelligent, drôle, fort… Il avait des qualités que, lui, il ne possédait pas… L'autre avait la capacité de rendre le Japonais heureux, plus que lui, le « Moyashi ».

Des images du nouveau couple firent irruption dans son esprit, parmi la litanie des « Nous deux, c'est fini », « Je ne veux plus continuer »… Une douleur folle lui vrillait les entrailles sans relâche, tandis que le vide s'emparait tout entier de lui. L'agonie de son cœur et de son âme était d'une souffrance infinie, il avait tellement mal face à l'explosion de ce qui constituait son monde… Il vomit pour tenter d'expulser un peu de son supplice, il se griffa à plusieurs reprises jusqu'au sang pour essayer de remplacer son tourment mental par une blessure physique ; mais rien n'y fit : il souffrait toujours plus… Comme si la douleur ne pouvait que s'accroître, sans espoir qu'elle ne s'éteigne un jour. Il était désormais condamné à mourir lentement face à la torture de la solitude, face au deuil de son amour, face à la vie dans cet horrible monde qui avait perdu sa raison d'être…

_[…]_

Allen se réveilla en sursaut dans la pénombre de la chambre. Il sentit la chaleur d'un corps contre le sien, signe infiniment réconfortant de la présence de Kanda. Il soupira de soulagement tandis que son cœur battait la chamade à lui faire mal dans sa poitrine : tout ceci n'était qu'un effroyable cauchemar… Et pourtant, le doute continuait de s'insinuer pernicieusement dans son esprit : et si ce songe finissait par devenir réalité ? Ca lui avait semblé si vrai, si plausible… Comme si le futur cherchait à l'avertir, à lui transmettre quelque chose… Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place : il était en train de divaguer complètement ! Les rêves prémonitoires n'existaient pas ! Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse malgré ses peurs : il ne pouvait pas se mettre à croire à n'importe quoi sous prétexte que son cœur était empli de craintes. Mais c'était justement ce qu'il faisait… Une part de lui, cette part plus sombre que les autres, cette part où il refoulait toutes ses faiblesses, accordait du crédit à ces pensées farfelues. Parce que ces évènements imaginés l'effrayaient terriblement… Même si ils étaient faux, sa jalousie s'en nourrissait avidement afin d'empoisonner davantage son âme. Il était en train de se perdre peu à peu dans les méandres de ténèbres qui l'avaient envahi depuis ce fameux soir où son amant avait envisagé la possibilité de le quitter un jour. Désormais, il marchait sur la corde raide de l'espoir, veillant à ne pas tomber dans les sombres abysses, toujours plus dangereuses et menaçantes sous ses pieds.

Les mouvements désordonnés du Maudit pendant son rêve, et son agitation depuis son réveil précipité avaient fini par faire sortir le Japonais des bras de Morphée, bien malgré lui.

- Moyashi, qu'est-ce que tu fous depuis tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-il dans un grognement embrumé de sommeil.

- Excuse-moi, j'ai fait un cauchemar…

- Ah. Ca avait l'air assez terrible vu comment tu t'agitais.

- Je sais pas, je m'en souviens pas, mentit le plus jeune. J'ai juste une sensation très désagréable maintenant…

- Viens-là.

Le kendoka ouvrit ses bras pour que le jeune homme à la cicatrice vienne se blottir contre lui, ce que ce dernier fit sans hésiter une seconde. Il se logea dans l'étreinte chaleureuse de son compagnon, cherchant un peu de réconfort dans l'odeur boisée de sa peau. La tête sur son torse, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder dans son esprit tourmenté. Kanda caressait ses cheveux blancs d'une main distraite ; il songeait que leur propriétaire était un peu étrange ces temps-ci, et il ne voyait aucune raison qui puisse l'expliquer. Avoir quelqu'un, qui était quasiment aussi mystérieux et peu loquace que lui, en tant que petit-ami n'était pas facile tous les jours.

- Allen ?

- Hum ?

- T'es sûr que ça va en ce moment ?

- Oui, ça va. Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas…

- Est-ce que l'iceberg Yuu Kanda serait inquiet pour un Moyashi ? Se moqua tendrement l'Anglais.

- Tsss… La question serait plutôt : est-ce que j'aurais des raisons de l'être ?

- Tout va bien comme ça.

Il ne mentait pas : une délicieuse sensation de bien-être s'était emparé de lui quand les bras du Japonais s'étaient renfermés autour de lui d'un air protecteur. Il était heureux du moment qu'il était avec lui et que cet instant pouvait avoir lieu. Seulement, la crainte ne cessait de lui serrer le cœur, toujours plus fort, et il ne parvenait pas à stopper les pensées qui parasitaient sa tranquillité actuelle. La jalousie demeurait belle et bien présente en lui et elle était enracinée trop profondément pour qu'elle batte en retraite face aux marques d'inquiétude de Kanda, aussi sincères fussent-elles. Les images de son cauchemar lui avaient fait une bien trop grande impression et causé une bien trop grande douleur pour qu'il n'en soit pas marqué de façon irrémédiable…

Le kendoka était lui aussi perturbé : il sentait que quelque chose tracassait son compagnon mais il était totalement incapable de deviner quoi. Lenalee avait raison finalement : il était en train de changer au contact du Maudit… Jamais, depuis son arrivée à la Congrégation, il ne s'était inquiété pour quelqu'un, et là une étrange angoisse lui serrait la gorge. Il observa le jeune homme qui avait fini par s'endormir tout contre lui, enserrant sa taille comme si il s'accrochait à une bouée de sauvetage en pleine tempête. Le brun devait l'admettre : le Moyashi avait pris une place bien trop importante dans sa vie… Le pire était qu'il s'y faisait maintenant, au point qu'il désirait à cet instant entrer dans sa tête dans le but de trouver ce qui le tourmentait jusque dans ses rêves. Décidément être amoureux, même si il ne l'avait jamais avoué à haute voix, ne lui réussissait guère.

_[…]_

Le lendemain, dans le courant de l'après-midi, Allen se dirigeait vers la chambre du Japonais. Dehors, la pluie tombait abondamment, les gouttes martelant sans relâche les fenêtres de la tour du QG l'Ordre. Vu le temps automnal, il avait décidé de passer un peu de temps avec son amant, même si cela signifiait le regarder méditer ou s'entraîner. Quand il arriva dans le couloir, il vit Lavi sortir de la pièce, son habituel sourire illuminant son visage. Surpris, il attendit que l'apprenti Bookman, qui ne l'avait pas aperçu, s'éloigne de l'autre côté du corridor. Puis, il se décida à entrer. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand il découvrit Kanda torse-nu, vêtu simplement d'un pantalon de toile noir, et les cheveux détachés. Il jeta un coup d'œil au lit et constata avec effarement qu'il était défait… Or, la chambre n'était jamais en désordre car son propriétaire avait horreur de laisser tout en plan : il rangeait toujours tout. L'esprit de l'Anglais, guidé par la jalousie, ne chercha pas plus loin et le constat, implacable, ne se fit pas attendre : le brun venait de coucher avec Lavi. Surtout qu'il remarqua une légère rougeur sur les joues du kendoka… Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, bien malgré lui, mais il les repoussa. Il lui restait quand même un peu de lucidité et il pressentait que ses conclusions étaient peut-être trop hâtives et pas assez réfléchies… Il ne devait pas se laisser emballer par ses craintes : son cauchemar n'était qu'un songe après tout… Même si les émotions étaient si réelles et qu'elles avaient laissé une trace indélébile en lui, ce n'était qu'un rêve, non ?

- J'ai vu Lavi dans le couloir, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- Rien d'important.

- Pourtant, tu l'as pas jeté dehors comme d'habitude… Et tu n'as pas l'air agacé.

- On a parlé d'un truc important et, quand Lavi est sérieux, il ne m'énerve pas. C'est quand il fait son lapin crétin que j'ai envie de le découper en rondelles.

- Et vous avez parlé de quoi ?

- De rien d'intéressant.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que leur sujet de conversation c'était lui, lui et son comportement étrange… L'apprenti Bookman aussi avait remarqué un changement dans son attitude, notamment une certaine distance envers lui. Et il en cherchait également la raison, sans parvenir à la découvrir. Alors, il était venu le voir, lui, son petit-ami, afin d'en apprendre davantage. Mais c'était inutile vu que Kanda en savait autant que lui. Le seul résultat de cette entrevue était qu'il était véritablement inquiet à présent. Et voilà que l'incarnation de ses soucis actuels l'interrogeait…

- Pourtant t'as dit que c'était important. Tu sais, tu peux me le dire si tu as couché avec lui…

- Pardon ? Et tu es allé chercher ça où ? Grogna l'aîné, vexé de voir le peu de confiance qu'il lui accordait.

- Je sais pas… T'es habillé comme si tu sortais de ton lit, ta chambre est en parfait désordre et tu es légèrement rouge sur les joues… Je suis peut-être pas Sherlock Holmes mais tu ressembles à quelqu'un qui vient de prendre son pied.

Certes, les apparences étaient contre lui, il était impossible qu'il le nie. Seulement, avouer qu'il n'avait pas dormi de toute la nuit parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui et que Lavi l'avait trouvé en train de dormir revenait à confirmer à haute voix ses sentiments pour lui. Or, il n'était pas encore prêt à faire une telle déclaration… Sa fierté était encore trop présente, sa méfiance n'était pas encore assez endormie, et, en plus, le manque de confiance dont Allen faisait preuve envers lui n'était pas là pour l'inciter à accomplir ce pas décisif dans leur relation. Il allait tout de même réussir à le convaincre autrement, non ?

- Je n'ai rien fait, siffla-t-il.

- Dis-moi de quoi vous avez parlé alors.

- De Lenalee, Lavi en pince pour elle. Tu le dis à personne surtout. Si ça revient à Komui c'est un homme mort.

- Tu mens ! S'écria le plus jeune au bord des larmes. Lavi est gay ! Il me l'a dit ! Avoue que vous avez couché ensemble au lieu de me mentir, avoue !

- Comment tu veux que j'avoue une chose que j'ai pas faite ? Tu pourrais me croire, putain, s'énerva le brun.

- Je peux pas te croire, tu viens d'essayer de me mentir ! Si t'as rien fait, réponds à ma question ! Et sincèrement !

- J'peux pas te le dire. Je te demande juste de me croire : je n'ai rien fait avec Lavi. Je te le jure.

Le Maudit le dévisagea pour tenter de découvrir si c'était la vérité ou un nouveau mensonge. Seulement, il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer l'expression du Japonais, celui-ci s'était refermé sur lui-même et il était redevenu de glace. Il était prêt à tout pour le croire, sincèrement, mais la jalousie était trop ancrée en lui pour qu'il s'en détache… Il était son jouet désormais, simple pantin que guidaient ses craintes les plus profondes, surtout celle d'être abandonné de nouveau ; simple poupée de chiffon face à des émotions qui le dépassaient par leur puissance et par l'énergie qu'elles tiraient de ses peurs les plus enfouies ; simple marionnette de son amour qui était tellement grand, tellement fort et tellement violent qu'il ne réussissait plus à le raisonner…

- J'y arrive pas, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête. J'y arrive pas…

En cet instant, quelque chose se brisa entre eux, quelque chose se déchira dans leur relation, quelque chose se consuma silencieusement. Quelque chose qu'il était impossible de réparer, de récupérer ou de faire renaître.

- Je vois… Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, accusa le kendoka d'une voix acerbe. A se demander pourquoi on est encore ensemble.

- Et toi, tu ne m'aimes pas, constata à son tour le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs d'une voix douloureuse, la tête toujours baissée.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu me l'as jamais dit… Jamais. Et tu penses qu'on n'a pas d'avenir. Tu l'as dit toi-même l'autre jour : « Demain, on ne voudra peut-être plus continuer, on rencontrera peut-être quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui nous conviendra mieux… ». Si tu crois que ce demain existe, ça veut dire que tu ne te vois pas longtemps avec moi donc que tu ressens avant tout du désir pour moi, pas de réels sentiments. Alors que tu sais que je tiens énormément à toi, même si ça n'est pas réciproque… Avec Lavi, tu seras sûrement plus heureux. Avec lui, t'auras peut-être envie de rester.

Sous le choc et la surprise de cette confession, Kanda se tourna vers lui mais il ne vit que ses cheveux. Ses larmes, l'éclat de la souffrance dans son regard, son expression semblable à celle d'un condamné à mort, tout cela resta invisible à ses yeux couleur nuit. Mais, il comprit. Il devina alors la raison de son comportement actuel, de ses cauchemars incessants, de son besoin continuel d'affection : il profitait de chaque instant comme si il s'agissait du dernier, comme si il allait être abandonné le lendemain, comme si il était déjà à moitié seul. Il saisit que, pour Allen, ses paroles avaient été un véritable ouragan qui avait saccagé son cœur et qui avait rouvert d'anciennes cicatrices. Il se détesta pour avoir oublier à cet instant que son amant était et resterait toujours un enfant orphelin… Un passé tel que celui-là ne s'effaçait pas si facilement, il laissait toujours des marques inaltérables, qui ne pouvaient pas disparaître, même avec le temps. Et le kendoka négligeait ce détail important dans les assauts de sa fierté… Il ne pensait qu'à lui… Son principal objectif était de préserver la carapace de son cœur, afin de continuer à se protéger des blessures, auxquelles on s'exposait indubitablement en accordant sa confiance à quelqu'un et en lui ouvrant une part de soi-même. Et maintenant il réalisait pleinement là où son orgueil l'avait conduit…

Pourtant, il connaissait un moyen de régler toute cette histoire. Il n'avait qu'à prendre son courage à deux mains pour enfin avouer à son compagnon qu'il l'aimait. Trois mots, sept lettres, ce n'était pas grand-chose à dire… Rien d'insurmontable, rien d'héroïque, rien de surhumain. Juste des sentiments exprimés à haute voix, c'est-à-dire, pleinement assumés, sincèrement pensés et profondément lourds de sens pour eux deux. Il voyait cette courte phrase dans son esprit, elle était écrite dans ses pensées. Il n'avait qu'à ouvrir la bouche pour que les mots sortent, non ? Le problème n'était pas qu'ils soient faux et mensongers, la difficulté était qu'il ne parvenait pas à les prononcer… Une part de lui ne s'était toujours pas fait à son amour pour le Moyashi, elle s'y refusait toujours malgré l'évidence et elle était soutenu par sa fierté. L'héritage de ses longues années de solitude était encore présent dans son âme, profondément enraciné et hostile à tout changement. Laisser sa voix prononcer un « Je t'aime » signifiait la mort de ce fragment de son caractère, conséquence directe de son passé. Et cette fraction refusait de se laisser mourir pour son amour. Alors la fierté étouffa de toutes ses forces les trois mots qui souhaitaient sortir de sa gorge. Ces sept lettres, seule chance pour lui de régler cette cauchemardesque situation, moururent ainsi dans sa gorge, sous l'étau implacable de son orgueil.

Pendant qu'il était aux prises avec ses pensées et avec l'éternel combat de sa fierté et de ses émotions, il n'aperçut pas Allen qui se saisissait de Mugen, jusque là posée en travers du lit. Le Maudit examina longuement la lame, passant ses doigts sur son tranchant avec une étrange fascination. Il observa ensuite le Japonais, assistant à son dilemme tout en ignorant ses enjeux. Il interpréta son silence comme un aveu, comme une confirmation de ses pires craintes. Alors, c'est ainsi que ça allait se finir ? Il devait être le spectateur muet et immobile du meurtre de son cœur afin que la future belle histoire de Lavi et Kanda naisse sur les cendres chaudes de son amour pour le kendoka ? Il sentait déjà l'étreinte mortelle de la solitude qui enserrait son âme de ses bras malsains. Sil avait l'impression que ses entrailles étaient en train d'exploser l'une après l'autre face à la pression insupportable de la souffrance qui déferlait impitoyablement en lui. Les aiguilles de la douleur le poignardaient vicieusement, de toute part, jusqu'aux tréfonds de son être. Tout espoir avait été balayé par un vent d'apocalypse, qui soufflait à présent dans son âme vide, confrontée au néant. Ce qui était devenu sa raison d'ouvrir les yeux le matin pour se lever jour après jour, sa raison de combattre au milieu des Akumas sans pitié, sa raison de pour continuer de vivre dans un monde qui ne se révélait que toujours plus noirs ; cette puissante force qui le menait vers l'avant venait de s'éteindre dans cette pièce, endroit où elle était pourtant née quelques mois plus tôt. Tout était fini à présent. Il n'y avait plus que les ténèbres autour de lui, et ils semblaient tellement accueillants, réconfortants, apaisants face au supplice de la solitude et à la guerre qui l'attendaient… Alors il se laissa emporter par eux avec délice, au moins il ne serait pas abandonné, au moins il ne souffrirait pas, au moins il retrouverait un peu de repos dans leur sein…

Une violente douleur dans le bas-ventre tira Kanda de toutes ses pensées et de ses efforts pour prononcer ces trois mots qui refusaient toujours de sortir de sa gorge. Il découvrit alors avec effarement que Mugen était figée dans sa chair. Ses yeux se levèrent et rencontrèrent ceux emplis de larmes de Allen.

- Tu seras toujours à moi comme ça, murmura-t-il à son oreille, les yeux fermés tandis que des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues.

Sa voix était empreinte des accents de la folie, folie qui se lisait également sur son visage. Il l'aimait trop pour accepter qu'il parte loin de lui… Quand il avait senti que le point final de leur histoire approchait, son esprit avait été pris d'un vertige et avait succombé au poison de la jalousie, venin pernicieux qui coulait dans ses veines depuis bien trop longtemps... Il avait alors empoigné Mugen avec force et il l'avait plongée dans le corps de son propriétaire avec le désespoir de celui qui vient de tout perdre en un instant.

Après son geste, il releva la tête et le Japonais put distinguer un sourire sadique sur son visage. Il réalisa que ce n'était plus Allen qui se tenait devant lui, mais le Quatorzième… Ce Noah qui hantait l'esprit de son amant et qui tentait de s'en emparer dans le but d'user du corps d'Allen comme d'une marionnette.

- Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? Tu comprends que j'ai été obligé de faire en sorte qu'Allen en arrive à ce point de non-retour ? J'ai aidé la jalousie à grandir au fond de son cœur, à s'emparer de son âme, à annihiler sa raison à jamais. Plus il avait peur, plus il doutait de toi, plus j'étais fort. Mais rien n'aurait été possible sans toi, l'éternel glaçon incapable d'avouer ses sentiments à celui qu'il aimait, et qui l'aimait bien trop fort pour son propre bien. Grâce à ton aide, j'ai pu l'amener à te tuer de ses mains, dans un élan de folie et de jalousie. En supprimant la seule raison qui le maintenait en vie, la seule énergie qui l'aidait à me repousser, j'ai supprimer le seul obstacle qui m'empêchait de prendre entièrement possession de son esprit. Sa jalousie envers toi lui a été fatale, tu comprends ? Alors la moindre des choses maintenant est que je te remercie, parce que sans toi rien n'aurait été possible... Merci de m'avoir aidé à renaître Yuu Kanda…

Et, devant les yeux sombres qui brillaient de douleur, le Quatorzième activa l'Arche et disparut, laissant derrière lui un kendoka couvert de sang et le cœur définitivement anéanti.

Tout était réellement fini à présent…

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que cet OS vous a plu malgré une fin tout sauf heureuse. En même temps, les happy ends dégoulinant de guimauve sucrée à souhait, ce n'est pas trop mon truc x) <em>

_Si vous voulez donner votre avis, votre impression, n'hésitez pas à reviewer. =) _

_Léa  
><em>


End file.
